


I like the summer rain (I love the sounds you make)

by sadpicturesque



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: 3am prompts be like, F/F, I tried tho, anyway, chaennie, don't know if I succeeded or not, it felt so comfy and nice I wanted to write a fic where the same energy would be given off, it was raining in a very beautiful way when I wrote this, this is rly short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 12:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadpicturesque/pseuds/sadpicturesque
Summary: just chilling and cuddling inside on a rainy day





	I like the summer rain (I love the sounds you make)

It was a rainy day. The good kind of rainy.

The kind of rainy that brings with it feelings of comfort and warmth, the almost uncontrollable urge to curl up into yourself with a fuzzy blanket around you and nap all day.

Park Chaeyoung had never been overly fond of the rain, preferring sunny days instead, but even she could admit that this was one of the better kind of rainy days. Cozy and comfy.

She was lying on the hammock, looking at the raindrops splattering against the window, playing the game of choosing two drops and seeing which one reached the end first.

"You're up early." Jennie said, walking into the room with two cups of coffee in her hand. She looked like she just rolled out of bed, which she probably did, with her adorable bed head and yawning.

She handed one mug to Chaeyoung and then made herself comfortable on Chaeyoung's lap. Chaeyoung instinctively wrapped her hand around Jennie, trying hard not to spill any coffee. She started lightly drawing lazy shapes on Jennie's exposed tummy.

"The cold woke me up, thanks to you, blanket hogger." Chaeyoung teased.

"It's not my fault you're such a push over. Literally." Jennie chuckled.

"Plus, when I hog the blankets, you have no choice but to cuddle with me. I think it's a win-win, yeah?"

"I would cuddle with you anyway, silly Jen."

"It's more fun this way."

Chaeyoung just shook her head and kissed the top of Jennie's head.

"So, what's the plan for today?" She asked.

"Hmm. How about just stay at home? It's raining so there's not much to do anyway." Jennie said.

"Fair enough."

Both of them lay there, lost in their own thoughts. This was just the way with them. They were never ones to talk too much. They saw no need to fill every silence with useless words when they could just as well enjoy the others presence.

After a while, light snoring was heard and Chaeyoung realized that Jennie had fallen asleep on top of her, cradling the empty cup on her lap.

Chaeyoung smiled softly and took the cup from Jennie's hands, being careful not to wake her. She placed both their cups on the floor and gently, as if handling a baby, stood up carrying her in her arms.

She walked back to their room and placed her on the bed. As Chaeyoung tried to untangle herself from her, Jennie suddenly reached out and brought Chaeyoung down onto the bed with her.

"So much more fun this way." She mumbled, burying her face in Chaeyoung's neck and intertwining their hands together.

"You are insufferable."

"Yet, you still tolerate me."

"Why did my stupid heart have to fall for someone as childish as you?"

"Hush, babe, don't question fate. Let it be. Now that you've fallen, live with it."

Chaeyoung was indeed living with it. Living her best life, with the girl she loves most. Suddenly, she felt like crying, as she does. She thought about how lucky she was, how amazing Jennie was, how much she loved every second she spent with her.

"I love you. I'm so happy." She whispered, squeezing Jennie's hand softly.

"I know." Jennie replied, equally as quietly, squeezing Chaeyoung's hand back.

And with the light pitter-patter of the rain in their ears, both of them fell into a deep sleep, travelling to a world where dreams are made of unicorns and rainbows and everything good in the world.

Because they had each other. And that was enough.


End file.
